


a little jealousy

by galaxyjaemin



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), markmin - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Gay, Jealous!Mark, M/M, One Shot, i don't rlly ship markmin but even i love what i wrote, like it's only a lil over 400 words, markmin, no angst i promise hehe, pretty short, this was a prompt given to me over cc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyjaemin/pseuds/galaxyjaemin
Summary: where mark wants to find dirt on jaemin in order to get him on jaehyun's bad side, but inevitably can't





	a little jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was originally posted on my twitter in response to a prompt someone gave me in my curious cat skfjdkf it's short, but nonetheless, i hope you enjoy <3

it was another excruciatingly long night, with mark watching over his members in the studio.

 

he doesn't remember how long it's been since they first arrived, hell, he doesn't even  _ care _ . all he's waiting for is jeno to leave 3rd to last like he usually does, as mean as that sounds.

 

it's not that mark doesn't like jeno—he loves him to death, he'd do anything for his younger friend. but having to deal with clingy nomin for over 3 hours is enough for mark, frankly.

 

one by one his members left, renjun leaving first to get away from the hectic environment (like the smart boy he is), and jeno not wanting to leave jaemin's side due to how much fun they were having.

 

at one point jaemin made eye contact with mark's tired ones, and unintentionally got the message. the older felt bad when jaemin purposefully urged jeno to head back home, but reminded himself,  _ this is for jaehyun, you have to stay jaehyun's favorite. _

 

a quite selfish and unhealthy mindset, yes, but mark couldn't bear the thought of jaemin being closest to jaehyun, when it's been mark and jaehyun for as long as the former could remember. then some thoughts made their way to the front of mark's head, also reminding him of the things he's been denying ever since he started hanging out with jaemin more.

 

what at first began as mark trying to find something bad about jaemin to tell jaehyun about, turned into a whole new thing after a long month. mark couldn't help but feel butterflies around the charming na jaemin, couldn't help but feel the overwhelming urge to just hold his hand and kiss his cheeks and call jaemin his.

 

mark was pulled out of his reverie when jaemin called his name out and gestured for the older to join him on the couch. mark sleepily shuffled over to the brightly smiling boy, secretly giddy that he was going to cuddle jaemin. he placed his head on the chestnut haired boy's chest, and the latter immediately went to tousle mark's raven-black hair.

 

mark's eyes involuntarily closed, and everything was suddenly at peace. thoughts of finding dirt on jaemin, wanting to be jaehyun's favorite, being jealous of jeno and jaemin's friendship; vanished. he wanted to live in this moment forever—jaemin’s fingers tangled in his hair, listening to jaemin's heartbeat, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. nothing else in the world mattered more, at that moment.

 

maybe mark was falling in love. and maybe he was okay with it.

 

— ♡


End file.
